


At the Ritz

by AbbieD_Arcy



Series: Of bookshops and Bentleys (Ineffable Husbands Week 2019) [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, Prompt Fill: 5 senses, Ritz Hotel, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smell, Taste, Touch, hearing, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "Damn that endearing angel, he thought with a smile."For the Ineffable Husbands Week 2019 filling all the prompts of senses





	At the Ritz

**Author's Note:**

> The Moment you realize you have nearly 500 hits in the story you posted yesterday; nearly 800 hits in the three posts for the Ineffable Husbands Week... Holy shit.
> 
> Thank you. Thank you for reading me. 
> 
> I truly hope you all continue liking my stories. This one is a bit of a mess, cause I wrote it in only 2 hours. Work you know?
> 
> But seriously. THANK YOU
> 
> With lots of love. 
> 
> Abbie.

He is warm at touch. Heavenly fire through his veins makes him run warmer than himself, the Original Serpent. Their hands intertwine, and his angel shivers, like he was the one warmer of the two…

They are as always at the Ritz, in what the staff had started to call “Their Table”. Just in the best place to hear the pianist playing, something that reminds him of sunny days, lazy days at the bookshop and that warmth that his angel leaves behind his skin.

He sees his angel smile with delight when the waitress put the courses in front of them. He had asked for an angel cake, a fact that had made his angel smile, with that spark of mischief he always loves to see in his eyes.

Drinking his cup of coffee he tries to distract himself with the smell, but his angel is making little delighted noises that are making his brain short-circuit.

Damn that endearing angel, he thought with a smile.

Feeling the mischievous part in him, Crowley picks their intertwined hands to his mouth and kisses his angles knuckles softly, enjoying the taste of his angel and the red of his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> As said, kudos and love, and comments and everything are appreciated in the house!


End file.
